


Hypnotized

by charizardzxc



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, F/M, Gore, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con, Violence, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charizardzxc/pseuds/charizardzxc
Summary: A big daddy fucks a little sister (bioshock). Gory.





	Hypnotized

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hystectic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hystectic).



> h, every underage thing i write has to be gory i guess. i didn't intend for him to kill her so quickly, it's too short. requested by hystectic.

Big daddy was suddenly born. He had existed for a while of course, but it was clear, even to him, that he had been hypnotized. His memory was gone, replaced with one thing: an intense urge to fuck. There was nothing he could do about the hypnosis, but he didn't really mind. Really, he just felt like he had a good excuse to do something he felt like he had been thinking of doing for a long time.  
He looked at a few little sisters walking around nearby. They looked so small and vulnerable compared to him, and he would have no trouble blowing his load inside of them, with or wihout their consent. But how to isolate one...  
Suddenly, he had an idea. As he had stopped moving, a few little sisters looked at him curiously, but he didn't care. Instead, he carefully picked out two plasmids, Telekenesis and Incinerate. This was going to be fun. Before any of the little girls had time to react, he used the telekenesis and picked one of them up, casually holding her up in the air. She was screaming a bit too loudly, he shook her around roughly in the air and she vomited, probably from a mixture of shock and nausea. The stinky vomit caught another girl right in the face, knocking her to the ground. He glanced at the rest of the little girls, they were running around screaming. Without their big daddy protecting them, they were completely defenseless. He slowly pulled out the Incinerate plasmid. The girls looked up at him in horror. For the last few seconds of their lives, they looked around frantically, but they knew there would be no escape. With a bright orange flash and a harmonious scream coming from each and every one of them, the little sisters were reduced to ashes.  
The big daddy turned back towards the one surviving little sister, the one that he had just held up in the air with front-row seats to the massacre. She looked like she might vomit again. Good. He threw her to the ground, expecting her to run. However, she made no attempt to escape. Either she was too shocked, or she knew that she was no match for the big daddy and it was better just to cooperate. He happily used an electricity plasmid on her, her mouth opened in a silent scream as the blue light flowed through her veins. He left her there for a few seconds to let everything sink in. She had caught her breath enough to start sobbing.  
He picked her up and cradled her in his arms. She tried to get back onto the ground, but he held her firmly. It was clear to her that this was far from over. The little sister couldn't abandon her trust for big daddy very easily, and somehow began relaxing a little bit in his arms. She couldn't comprehend what she had witnessed, and she turned to her basic instincs, so she decided that big daddy would keep her safe. How wrong she was.  
In one swift movement, big daddy shifted the little sister so she was clutched tightly in his giant metal hand. Making sure his captive had a good view of his drill, he slowly started spinning it. He kept it nice and slow. Barely even scary to the little girl, at least until it slowly started moving toward her crotch. She started screaming again, and something came over big daddy. He loved the sound of her screams, they had to be louder, they had to be longer, they had to sound more painful. He squeezed her harder, and he was rewarded with more screeching. He knew what would make her scream even more.  
He brought the drill closer and closer to her tiny vagina. He wiggled it under her panties, and started pushing in. He had to be careful, because if he messed up, he would kill her instantly and his fun would be over. He adjusted the speed, speeding it up and slowing it down, never giving the girl a chance to get used to it. He thrusted into her harder, and realized that he had a throbbing boner. He had never had an erection before, he had been programmed to not be attracted to children, just in case. He hadn't even seen his penis. He suddenly pulled the drill out of the girl, satisfied to see fluids on it. He violently threw her to the ground, and she didn't get up.  
Carefully, curiously, he removed part of his armor to reveal a huge penis, even for a creature of his size. He was surprised he hadn't noticed it before. He grabbed the girl again, brought her over to his crotch, and started fucking her. The cock was way too big for her, and she was probably in excruciating pain. He loved every moment of it, getting faster and faster. Finally, he came inside her. There was a lot of cum, thick and white, and it completely filled her and came seeping out of her pussy.  
He went to put her down, but hesitated. He wasn't quite done. He brought her back to where she was before, inserting the drill into her and turning the speed up high. He started pushing, and didn't stop until he saw blood. He held the solid steel drill there, taking satisfaction in killing her. He pushed it in deeper, pulling it out before she died of blood loss so he could try out her ass. He pushed it in with no regard for her life, and didn't stop until he realized that there wasn't much of her left. He had pureed her from the inside. There was some sort of blood soup all over the floor. He dropped her into it and relaxed.  
He knew for a fact that there were a couple of them still running around nearby, waiting for him.


End file.
